Leafs Falling From The Past Sky
by avatar88th
Summary: A year after the war all was peaceful. Aang asks Katara to accompany him to the southern Air Temple for a meeting, but soon they will be both getting up to a lot more when the bedroom’s door is locked! . This is my 1st kataang lemon. Finally done.


**Ok so for those of you who were following my story a year or so back my sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting, its just when college started, I left the story on the 'shelf' so to speak, and I didn't get the urge or the time lol, for that matter seemed to just go :( but anyway I gat a sudden urge to start back again writing and finish this big ass sex scene off. Now it wasn't been proof read so yeah there might be a few mistakes here and there, dont be afraid to point them out :) I love roasting my stories till there prefect. BTW any Bata readers reading this pelase konck yourselfs out =)**

* * *

It was through her eyes he saw everything so clearly, he'd loved her ever since there unforeseen encounter in the South Pole. Even for her it was that one momentary look, that single thought in her head, which she came to love more, and more as time passed through her life.  
Things were different now, the courses of their time spent in that war had seemed so long ago. Life for them now was so much easer, they had found that one moment spent outside Irohs teashop the founding stone for their everlasting need for each other. They had saw their fate had played out, they had fought through death, despair and in the hardest of times Katara was there to take in Aang's pain and hurt, to leave them as forgotten memories in their time passed.

_Our fate will keep these memories close to us,  
the laughs of our past will echo on through time,  
our love will radiate into the sublime _

_These twists and turns of time will sway through our minds._

Aang had always been a light sleeper, only to see sokka's long lie-ins irrupted by a clanging of Aangs eager feet to which over time he eventually grow accustomed to.

Katara was only up too, she was standing at the mouth of the circular doorway when she felt his soft arms wrap around her bare waist. She turned her head to the side to see a grinning Avatar looking back at her, she could only grin back at his beaming love cupped eyes. They leaned in to a deep kiss only to have Aang pull away and say "did you sleep well?"…."Yes very". She turned around and they continued their kiss as Aang slowly caressed her body with the slow movements of his hands up her waist to her shoulders until they gently wrapped tighter around her, their game of dominance then began. Their tongues battled to see who could enter and explore the other person's mouth cavity first.

Kataras waterbending skills could have clamed her victory only that Aangs superior airbending quickness won him the prize of a though searching of Kataras mouth cavity. Her hands went down his hard chest, traced the lines of his well-formed stomach were they then came to rest on his hips. His hands too were exploring the curves of her body at a faster pace now, she quivered under his ever so light touch as she felt more and more warm sensations rush through her body. Aang broke away their deep kiss and ever so carefully he trailed a wet line of kisses gently down her jaw line, and with his lips caressing the soft sensitive skin that laid there, down to the even softer skin that featured on her neck. She moaned as his lips found a particularly sensitive piece of skin that created quite a discordant reaction in the waterbender, the avatar took great pleasure in gently nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin. She let out a suppressed yelp before it was suddenly muffled by his lips pressing against hers again. "It seems like the sum isn't the only thing boiling out here" A voice said which had belonged to Toph. They pulled away to find a very rosy looking Aang and Katara.

"Toph we…didn't think you….werr…"

Katara continued "Awake so… early";

they clandestinely gave each other a small grin. Tophs indistinct look to the side made Aang and Katara shift to their respective opposite corners of the room were Katara then preoccupied herself with the minimal task of getting the breakfast on for when the rest of the gang woke up. Aang meanwhile was busy preparing a speciality early morning air nomad treat to accompany Kataras momentous feast.

"Man you two could leave that for some other time you know, you should be glad it was me who walked in and not sokka, otherwise twinkle toes over there would've been toast…don't worry I wont tell Sokka about your early morning smooching" The avatar and Katara giggled to each other.

"Ehh, yeah thanks Toph¬"

"Thank you Toph" Katara managed to add in with a realise of the apprehensive breath she was holding in.(although Aang didn't particularly want to imagine, Sokka's swinging sword disembowelling him) before Toph took off lazily down the hallway to slump back onto the golden embroiled silk couch in the reception area. The kitchen soon wafted with all different kinds of smells, some strong scented and some mellow to smell, there was still a few pots bubbling away over white hot coals along with Aangs speciality air cakes that were baking away in the roaring hot oven that had been previously stuffed to the brim the firewood. Katara was nearly finished adding the finishing touches to her penda stew when Aang asked her to do him a small favour while reminiscing through his mind what ingredients he needed her to fetch, after collecting his thoughts he then prompted Katara to go around to the open street garden to collect what he had asked of her. As she returned every time, each with more armfuls of fruit and vegetables that she had no idea what they were for, she saw aang busying himself making up what appeared to be quite a wide and deep pastry bowl that he then put in the oven along side his air cakes.

"What's that going to be used for Aang?" she inquired with a smile

"I'll tell you when it's done, you'll love it I promise" he replied with a mischievous grim building its way onto his features. Aang then made haste at slicing up the fruit and veg that Katara had collected for him. Katara stood back and looked on as she found that there was nothing quite as amusing than looking at an airbender cook, with an upward thrust of his hands aang bent all the sweet fruit ingredients up to the ceiling while twisting the air around to make them all mix in perfectly before landing in the big salad bowl which he had previously laid out. As for the pastry hollow Aang withdrew it from the hot oven with a sudden gust of wind, and packed it with the sweet fruit that had been sitting in the bowl.

Katara sighed "Aang, a fruit pie? We haven't made one of those in such a long time!" His cheeks turned to a rose colour as he drank in the love gazing eyes that were staring back at him "I told you, you were going to like it…didn't I?" he mockingly exclaimed. As Katara watched over her stew Aang commented on how spicy it smelt but also on how it had a rather sweet and tangy aroma to it. He then slipped past her and lowered the flame under it to stop it from overcooking. The last of the contents in the pots and pans were empted into their assigned bowls and dishes. Aang and Katara were covered in a thin layer of sweat over the vigorous work that had just transpired, Katara approached Aang, her eyes never leaving his, and they were locked onto one another. Aang had seen that look in her eyes before, but when he couldn't recall.

She trailed her fingertips along his sweat dampened face, closing the distance between them, her eyes low and seductive. She then caught him in a deep open mouthed kiss that made him freeze on the spot, it took his mind a few seconds for to register what was going on, but when he did, he gave himself up to it, they further depend their kiss as Aang slowly moved his hands from her shoulders down to her hips and then gradually ran his finger tips along the curves of her waist were they were grabbed by Kataras hands and motivated to move to her rear end, were he then started to crease the smooth skin that was there. Aang then gave her rear a soft squeeze that made Katara shiver at his touch.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and depend the contact as their bodies rubbed off each other Aang relished the smoothness of Kataras curved figure as he felt the warmth off her body intertwining with his own, Kataras fingers dug in to Aangs back as his hands grasped harder and harder onto her rear, she pressed more intensely against him as her body moved up and down in-time with his constrictions on her two cheeks. Their enthusiasm was soon interrupted by the sound of liquid spilling over the edge of one of the pots that had been bubbling over the red embers.

"O shit! That spicy soup thingy" Aang then threw his hands in the direction the problem and bent a jet of air to extinguish the red coals that had been causing Kataras stew to overcook.

"Excuse me!, my 'soup thingy' I put a lot of hard work into that, the least you could do is get the name right!" she shot Aang a fake look of anger, before he added,

"Oh I'm sorry, queen of the burnt Penda stew"

Aang managed to sputter out before laughing overtook him. Katara rolled her eyes and with a built up grin to her features she pushed Aangs head to one side with her hand…between then both they poured the remaining unescorted liquid into a large bowl that was on the other side of the room using their respective waterbending that had profound them both as the skilled warriors that which so many Firenation troops had felt lethality of their elemental art. Everything was cooked and prepared around them, the various smells that radiated of the different bodies of food seemed to interlace around the central point of the large stone cobbled room were the two benders were standing, they both gave off a satisfied realise of breath in recognition of their previous hard work. In light of the events that the just transpired Toph seemed unfazed as her still slumped position on the couch was as it had been since she came into contact with it, suggested.

"Hey I think I'm going to get cleaned up, for when the rest of the gang decide to wake up" she said while tossing a stray lock of her elegant brown hair back behind her neck.

"I think I'll do something similar Katara" he stated back as he broke out of their romantic haze to merely plant a soft kiss on her warm comforting lips, he excelled at the gesture only though it was for a brief second. As Aang made his way down to the bathing rooms Aang was reminiscing his past revelations of what it was that made him and the young watertribe girl grow so close. Gone was the reaction of his crimson cheeks to when Katara Initiated the small, meaningful kisses on them, gone was the goofy kid who liked to go penguin sledding and to promptly place himself upon the back of an elephant koi, gone was the young girls incomprehensible yearning for the worlds last prospect of hope to return and realise the world from the grasp of its merciless war. Aang reiterated the simple words that Katara had spoken during that night outside the Ember Island Players Theatre that had made him consider their feelings towards each other so much; "Aang I don't know"

The words repeated in his head over and over, he questioned their meaning even though they were so blatantly obvious to him:"Aang I don't know"… Even the reverberation of those minor reassuring words that she said next seemed so cynical to him though their expectations were so clear to see. He was the Avatar and unarguably the most powerful human to grace the earth with such presence, and yet these simple manifestations in his mind nearly brought him to submission.

"This isn't the right time"….."This isn't the right time"….."THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME" wasn't it the right time? He reasoned, was that the only way she could exhibit her forthcoming feeling to him? He pondered, re-materialising that single look on her face to the extent that her face was now embedded in his subconscious mind. The indefinite words that when standing outside on the balcony with her had plunged their meaning into him: he loved her. The war was concluded, she loved him and she longed to be with him, for the rest of her life. The doubts of their love evaporating as she leaned in to capture his lips with her own…he was no longer the fun loving kid of the past, but now he was Avatar Aang, he was the man who she loved.

The gang soon arose only to have their nostrils tingle under the different scents that were coming from the kitchen were Aang and Katara had prepared nothing short of a feast fit for the earth king himself. Sokka was the first to emerge from his room wiping the remaining evidence of his cavernous sleep away from his eyes, and with a snort of his noise and a drooling of his mouth he exclaimed while approaching Aang and Katara;

"Hey that smells really, REALLY good. Did you two make all of this?"

His hair still glinting with moistness from his bathing, Aang replied shaking the remaining wetness away from his hair.

"Yup while you were all fast asleep Katara and I decided on making you all a big morning feast and seeing how you're the complaining guy we said: why not; just don't get too used to it, it took a bit out of us"

"O.k, o.k that's great and all, just tell me is there any meat?"

Aang immediately threw a look of sarcasm to the ceiling with his eyes due to Sokka's expected proclamation, and then took off down the hallway to parch himself upon a seat in the resting room.

"So what, dose that mean there's going too be meat?" Sokka then bellowed out in the direction of were Aang had just meandered down the hall. Still as her position remained as it was before Toph sarcastically answered his enquiry

"Yeah num-nuts I think that means NO!"

"Ah, come on" although at this stage the knowledge of there not being any meat didn't really seem to phase him, as his saliva glands over rid his minds processing power to care about any animal flesh.

After the gang acknowledged Katara and Aangs hard work, they decided that they would get the approbation of cleaning up the huge stack of dishes that were laden with the scrap morsels of food that were left behind from their eager eating utensils. As the gang preoccupied themselves with the washing up of the dishes, Katara was exiting the room when Aang intercepted her path and laced her fingers into his own. He let out a pant of his breathe when in indicated to Katara to shoot her blue eyes over to the gang who were franticly trying to coordinate their efforts at cleaning the cooking utensils that were laid in a heap before then. They both let out a soft giggle to each other and with a quizzical rise of his eyebrow, Aang enquired to the waterbender.

"How would you like to go on a little trip just you and me?" Kataras immediate smile certified her aroused interest at his query.

"Sure, were do you have in mind Aang?"

"Well a massager hawk arrived with a note from General How and he wants me to go to an after war meeting in The southern air temple. There's also something in there I want to show you." His direct words caught her off guard and for a split second she froze to her response.

"That would be so nice Aang! But what if Sokka and the rest come looking for us, wont they get apprehensive of were we are"

"I'll tell him that the Mechanist and Teo are hosting the meeting for governing officials of the Earthkingdom to help in the re-establishment of the four nations and since I'm the Avatar it's only customary that I attend and see to it that I approve of all the decisions made first. The meeting will only take an hour or so but I'm sure we can convince Sokka that it will take a day or two!" A grin materialized on the two of their faces, though Kataras eyes hinted at a slight doubt. As her next question indicated;

"Sounds convincing Aang but, what's my position in all of this?"

"Its only right that Lady Katara of the Southern Watertribe is there to represent her culture isn't it? And of course to be by her boyfriends side" Kataras cheeks tinted pink at the spoken words.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to get moving?"

Aang gave her one of his boyish grins before he said;

"O.k then you pack your things and I'll tell Sokka of our plans and get Appa ready for our flight" Katara broke away their contact to tenderly place a soft kiss on his milk white cheek.

Aang was saddling up Appa when he heard the faint footsteps of Katara approaching him. The animal then took off, Katara and Aang in tow. The flight to the southern air temple was a long quite one. The expedition had taken longer than Aang had anticipated due to their late departure, they flew through the ice-cold night sky. Katara fell asleep relatively fast but Aang was accustomed to inducing consciousness on himself. His eyes averted to the sleeping waterbender who was comfortably accommodated on Appa's saddle when he heard her position shifting within her sleeping bag only to idly turn on her side and emit a soft hum under her breath, he couldn't help but smile at the sound that the young women made. Aang transferred his gaze from the slumbering women to look up at the nearly full moon that was contrasting against the jet-black backround of the night sky. Aang found that it was indeed an exceedingly cold night as he saw the water particles of his own breath were also contrasting against the night's sky. Aangs attention was then diverted by a disgruntled groan from Appa. The intricate peaks of the air temple came into view. Aang decided against going into the resting quarters and disturbing the inhabitants within them, instead he drew out his sleeping bag and snuggled up to Katara who was still a the depths of her slumbering sleep.

The following morning the meetings preceded as usual the hosts of which were only all too delighted to have Avatar Aang and Katara over to visit. The day went on with much celebrating in event of the arrival of the two benders. Much later on in the night Teo approached Aang and Katara who were exploring the vast billets of the western overlook towers. Katara exclaimed with a joyous voice.

"Teo it's so good to see you again!" Katara ran over to hug the wheelchair bound man and in accepted the gesture.

"It's nice to see you too Katara," he said with a smile.

"Hi Teo" Aang warmly added.

"Hello Aang. So are you guys coming down for something to eat? My dad is making up some native Airnomad dish which he got the recipe from an old cook book he found in one of the upper level pantry's."

"Na, I think we're good, we already had something to eat earlier on" Teo felt them with a nod of his head and took off down one of the large hallways leading to the main hall.

"Didn't you say there was something you wanted to show me before we left?" she said while running her arms up his own to come rest on has collar bone. She locked his eyes into her big blue ones; he started to close the distance between them, their lips brushed against one another as he started to move his hands about her features as well. He broke away their contact and swept her up off her feet bridle style. He led her up a long winding staircase traversing the distance in no time at all due to his airbending abilities.

He came to the room he was looking for, stopping in front of the door. Katara pushed on the big wooden oak door laden with the carved Airnomad insignia. At first glance the room seemed unornamented as regards furniture. Aang then lit up all the candles in the room with the firebending technique mimicking Zuko's when he lit up all the candles for Jin back in Be Sing Se. The flickering candle light exposed the effervescent autumn reds the gold's of the hanging wall rugs inscribed with the peaceful Airnomad insignias, in the middle of the room lay a king sized bed which bore a red autumn cover with a golden embellishment on its edge. The covers were pulled back to reveal what appeared to Katara to be a blanket made out of white fur. She walked over to it and gently ran her fingers along its textured surface. It was fur! Aang went over and sat down beside her, smiling at her astonishment.

"I thought airnomads didn't like to obliterate life?"

"Its true we didn't. But during summer months the bison's would shed so much we decided that it was a waste to throw it all away. So we made blankets out of it instead"

"Its so beautiful"

"Beautiful¬" Though Aang wasn't referring to the fur bedspread, looking into her eyes. She took hold of his hand as he drew her into a long cavernous kiss. Katara ran her fingers up his arm following the twists and turns of his blue tattoos, up to his shoulders were she moved her hands around his collar bone to the crock of his neck. His hands too were stirring about her body exploring her slender curved frame, caressing her darkly toned skin. She hummed into the kiss enjoying the taste of his mouth against hers. She shrived under his hands running along the smooth skin of her lower back.

They fell back onto the supple fur that lay beneath them, generating a yelp from them both. Aang broke away their kiss and lightly started to nudge soft dewy kisses across her jaw bone descending down to the lower regions of her neck, leaving a wet trail wherever they came into contact with. Katara clenched her eyes shut and gave a strident groan as he began to coax his tongue against the silky skin that he was sucking on.

She wrapped her arms around his upper back as he darted his hand down to her waist while the other started to gently run up her arm. Aang could feel Kataras body heat radiate off her body though she was still covered by the heavy winter coat. They broke away their contact as aang helped her in her endeavour of removing the heavy coat, she threw it to one side indenting for it to land on the oak wooden table near the side of the bed, though it missed she couldn't have cared less, she was too caught up in her musings of Aangs continued explorations of her neck with his lips.

Katara traced her finger along imaginary blue line running down his back as his Airnomad faculties were still donned upon him though it wasn't a lot for her imagination to conjure up. Time seemed to evaporate as the two benders continued their endeavours of each others physical features, Aangs hands ran down Kataras shoulders to the sides of her cloth covered breasts, down to her hip were his hands found that in Aangs mind was the first piece of clothing that could be easily removed from the waterbender's body, Aang knew that he would be able to feel her body heat much easer here. He weaved his head up to her features to see of there was any objections to his actions, but all Aang cloud see in her eyes was love lusted approval and a shy nod of her head as silent acknowledgement of his exploits.

The blood started to rush to her face as her cheeks tinted crimson at his feeble attempts to undo her light blue silk sash wrapped elegantly around her waist. It was complexly entwined with her main dress, Katara had closed her eyes only to have to open them again as she started to conjecture up the reason why aang was taking so long at the deed he had set out to do. She opened her eyes to see the embarrassed features of the Avatar staring back at her.

"Umm Katara how exactly do you… do….this?" though she took sympathy at his puppy dog eyes as he stated the question to her.

"¬yeah I'll just do… yeah.

A smirk look took to his face as he tried to cast it to the side, thou he found that Katara had distinguished the last of it leaving his face. She only grinned back the facial expression that was made. The dark smooth skin of her stomach was now fully exposed the sights of the avatar. He did not stare at her but admired her, he started to run his hand along the flat surface of her stomach, she quivered under the newly found sensation that his gesture had made, she could now feel the heat coming off his hands much more easily now as was when compared to his hand running along her cloth covered stomach form earlier.

Aang too found that the more delectable feeling of his hand running along her exposed skin was far greater then that of his pervious endeavour as the newly elected warmth radiating from her bare skin quivered his finger tips. The feeling of the blood rushing to Kataras skin was sparked further when his hands found a particularly sensitive member of skin that ran down the sides of her waist. The gentle warm sensations of flowing heat shortly followed. Katara closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands wherever they went, as the warm sensations then turned into a violent flare when his hand glided over one of her breasts, her back arched at his touch.

Slightly discouraged by this aang glanced up at Katara hoping for the probability of recognition from her. Katara cracked open her eyes only to find a pair of inquisitive ones looking back at her. She took her hand away from griping the fur underneath her and slowly ran it up his shoulder to cup his head in her palm and drew him in till their lips brushed of each others. They intensified their contact when Aang ghosted his hand along her bare lower backside, she wrapped her hands that were cupping his face around the back of his neck, she released a moan into his mouth as he feathered his finger tips along the plane of breast to ascend up to entangle in her exquisitely laid out hair, brushing it ever so lightly. Katara subsequently commenced to tantalize the airbenders mouth open with her own to lightly brush her tongue against his own.

Aang smiled at the gesture as his hands went from caressing her back to grasp down onto the fur sheeting under him. As much as Aang would have liken to stay parched above the waterbender with his arms he found that they only turned to mush when Katara again brushed against his tongue with her own.

He collapsed onto her when their game of dominance then began. Not to be beaten this time and the past events of Ba Sing Se to be repeated again, Katara fiercely coaxed her tongue at and around Aangs trying to gain access to his mouth. They clashed again and again each time with Katara pushing her way in deeper and deeper into his mouth until a certified moan from the avatar give her the bitter sweet victory of a searching of his mouth cavity. He broke away their contact as he found her nodding head grinning back at him.

She drove his head to one side as she too found her grin had materialised its way onto his features. Her smile quickly diminished into a deep sigh as Aang ascended a trail of fluttery kisses down her neck and nudged his hand across her breasts to then drag his tongue down her recently uncovered abdomen, Katara clenched her eyes shut and arched her back at the contact of his tongue on her tanned skin, she bit down on her lower lip desperately trying to suppress the moan impending from the mouth.

Her breathing started to increase as he meandered a wet trail down to her abdomen to nudge at the hem of her undergarments. Katara to felt the urge for more skin to work with, repositioning her mass so that Aang head was parallel hers she traced her hands up to his neck and removed his upper robe to merely throw it to one side. Aang shuddered as her hand descending down the blue tattooed line that was in contrast to the pale colourless of his newly exposed skin, though this time Katara didn't have exploit her flight of imagination as she could now fully feel the amalgamation of his own body heat intertwining with her own.

She traced a line along the well sculpted muscle that had developed there taking her time a admire it her gawking of his chest didn't bother him as it was an all to familiar site to him and due to the fact that he was still indulging in his endeavours of her body, Katara smiled at her new found explorations of his freshly exposed skin as she pulled him in to a open mouthed kiss, their bodies pressed off one another and they both let out a vociferous yelp under the sensation of the warmth from their unclothed skin. Kataras breathing turned into short shallow gasps his the Avatar again started the attack on her neck, her hand immediately shot up framing the back of his head against her neck while the other raked its way down his shoulder blade.

As Aang proceeded Kataras back arched in synchronization with his suckling of the nimble skin featuring on her neck. After aangs need for air became too great he lifted his head to se the heavily panting features of Katara were a few stray wisps of hair had fallen out of place. Katara lips formed a small grin as she found she couldn't help but smile at the panting features of the face opposite hers. A few elongated seconds passed as the two benders panted heavily to one another before she smiled back at him to roughly pull his collar in to a kiss he yelped as she did so. He moved his hand from caressing her breast and slowly glided it across the soft skin of her tinted pink cheek.

They continued their kiss with more passion with the now found knowledge that it only going to be them two in the candle lit room for a long period of time, the light of the small room accented the shadows of the two benders across the silken autumn reds of the hanging wall pelts that would have been used for bed sheeting only they weren't in need of such requirements, as they continued their love lusted actions of each others bodies. The room emitted no resonance other than that of the gentle kissing and sharp electing sounds of the gasping breaths of the two benders inside.

Aang trailed his hands up from firmly grasping her waist to her hands taking them into his own, relishing their softness cherishing them with the utmost respect towards them. Aang knew all to well what those pair of hands were capable of doing. They bent blood, they had taken out legions of enemy Firenation soldiers with single swaying movements and they healed him. They healed the once incapacitated Avatar trying to revive him for weeks at a time, ever so more perfecting her skill.

She sighed at his touch as he trailed his hands up around her back to chafe her perfectly laid out skin. Katara hummed softly into the crook of his neck, she placed her head onto the tip of his shoulder as he kept to his endeavours of her back. He was working on the same spot on her back for a while now and to remind him that she had not dosed off on his shoulder Katara leaned up to his neck and placed a supple kiss on it, Aang repositioned himself on top of her, still keeping his hands in the same position on her back.

It turned out Aang was looking to undo the chest bindings, Aang chanced to look up at her eyes to confirm if they were gazing at him. They were and Aang hinted the question towards her; she intently hinted her answer back to him as a silent 'go on' to his enquiring features. She smiled at him before she felt a sudden looseness around her as her chest wrappings fell slack against her skin, the garment was removed and cast away to one side forgotten. Katara breath caught in her throat when she felt the heat of his body come into contact with the bare skin of her newly uncovered breasts, she released a sharp jolt of breath against Aang neck that made his hole body tremble at the sensation. He too groaned at their recently discovered resolve. A few seconds of shallow inhalations elapsed between them both.

Katara could feel his breath tickling at her face, such could be said for Aang who too could feel her breath dancing at the surface of his face. Aang was now trying desperately hard to avert his mind off the throbbing sensation that had originated in his paints and now seemed to be flushing through his entire body. He locked in his eyes to hers ah they slowly leaned to each other as their mouths brushed aang trailed his hand down to the flat of her chest were he let it rest for few long elongated seconds that to Aang seemed like an eternity. At this point Kataras hands clung onto his back as waves of pure pleasure rushed their way into her, Aang now glided his hand that was seated at the flat of her chest down to massage her breast, Katara realised a muffled moan into his mouth as she could feel his hand caressing the soft heated skin of her bosom, Aang was bemused that the simple actions of his hand caressing her could cause such a discordant reaction. With the newly found skin to his resolve he went to work on her breast with a little more gusto. He lightly trailed his hand in circular motions around her chest to give it a small squeeze with his hand Katara arched her back at the ministrations of his hand constricting on her breast.

Aang decided that he could help his hand along with its actions; breaking away their kiss he danced his lips across her cheek ascending further down to drag his tongue along her neck down to her breast. Her nails dug harder into his back his he continued his explorations with his tongue on her breast. Whit one occupied with his hand and the other with his mouth Katara whimpered under his discoveries. He then took the peak of her bosom into his mouth to give it expediential suck resulting in Katara to cry out ecstatically in pleasure. She cringed beneath him, cradling his head into her arms trying to over ride her body's urge to rip out toughs of hair from the back of his head. Katara felt as though a hot liquid had been discharged through her entire body.

Her grip of his back only intensified as time passed, he pulled back to see Kataras features flush red with the oxygenated blood that had rushing to her head. She swallowed a few times before his lips came to sweep against hers, aang moved his hands down to slide on her hips, Aang was convinced that Katara could now feel a hard bump pressing off her thigh as he repositioned himself upon her, Katara could indeed feel the aroused body of his gender pressing against her leg.

Katara then decided that it was time for her to be on top, to take charge of there exploits. There was nothing with glee as She started to tease him by gently rocking against him, the Avatar groaned into her neck while tracing his hand around the revolving curves of her waist. She purred under his attentions of her waist, feeling the heat of his finger tips dragging on the sensitive skin. After a few hell heated moments on Aangs behalf Katara had decided that the few torturous moments of her rocking against him had gone far enough she shifted her weight to sit on top of him while he to tried to coordinate his efforts in aiding her to remove his pants.

Aang's face turned to a deep crimson as the thought darted its way across his hand that he was soon going to be fully unclothed in front of the women in had been admiring most of his reawakened life as the Avatar after this unconscious life spent in that iceberg. Katara was now fumbling with the intricate ties of his monk lower garments. The wine-red colour that had made its way onto the Avatars face was now present upon the features of hers, though for a different reason than his.

Trying to avert his attions from the belligerent efforts of the waterbender, he tried commence his count of the preivous Avatars of his past reincarnations. His attention was soon brought back to him when a aggravated groan from the cluttered women caused him to sit up in alertness of her struggle.

With his assastance they completed the task as the materil descend elegantly to the floor. Until now Aang was relatively unconcerned about the idea of being very naked in front of Katara, it was only when she started to scrutinize his apperences did the thought of him being embarrassed and naked in front of her sunddly hit home in his mind. He tried not let his eyes meet up with her wandering ones that were now seeking out a body of flesh. Aangs inquisitive nature got the better of him when he turned his eyes to meet the firmly fixed ones of hers that to his worst apperations were indeed stareing at the aroused piece of flesh of the lower regions of his body.

Aang inhaled a deep breath and recommenced his count of the prevous Avatars before him. Katara did however notice this time Aang wasn't paying attention to her inspecting endeavours of his body, she turned to swiftly meet his eyes which clear to see were overflowing with the utter mortification of her gawking, she grinned at his embarrassed phizog. At seeing this she would have thought as though he was being interrogated to confess something, but seeing how his nervous disposition wasn't going to end any time soon Katara ran her hand up to the flat of his hard chest, and cupped his head he her hand and pulled him in he to a long kiss. His heart beat that had grown to a frantic pace when she started to gawk him slowly started to lower when she ran her hands up his back, the sensations of which caused him the shudder at her touch.

Aang saw that he was now in complete nudity though Katara still had a whole anthology of clothing still present on her lower body, the thought of which made him run his hands down the warmth of bare body to rug at the cloth material that was there. At realisation of his actions Katara shifted her mass as to let Aang undo the silken quarter ties about her waist though in her mind her trepidation of being near to full naked for the first time in front of the man she met from the iceberg came into full when he started to unfasten the ties on the hen of her paints.

Now it was Kataras turn to be embarrassed at the new-fangled contemplation that she was to be put on display to the gaping sights of the Avatar run through her mind, though the idea of which didn't concern her at all as she would never be able to stop experiencing Aangs lust for her. At seeing the light material of her paints fall gracefully to the floor. Kataras face then started to turn red at the man opposite her when Aang averted his attention from her curved features to her face, as he reassured her with the smile that had become present on his lips. He affectingly ran the back of his fingers along her jawline.

After he ran his hand down the heated skin of her curves to only feel the soft cloth of her undergarments instead of the continued warmth of her tanned skin that he'd grown so accustomed too, his hand stopped upon the ties of the loin piece. Aangs question of that to take off the finale barrier that lay between them, that had pondered its way into his mind was now present in his eyes that were firmly locked into Kataras gazing ones. She acknowledged his questioning stare with a shy 'go ahead' type of nod.

She then felt the material of her undergarment slide across her waist and cast to one side, forgotten. Katara thought that the room was going to be cold but to her surprise the small flickering light of the candles held the warmth of the room very well. She didn't know what Aang was going to think of her sensual body, as his eyes were now firmly fixed on her newly revealed skin.

Katara tried not to let her eyes meet up with his own as his were running up and down her unclothed features, a thought darted through the waterbender's mind the contents of which had Aang being disappointed at the sight that lay in front of him though she immediately saw those thoughts as being completely and utterly idiotic as she was with her Beau; the man she'd loved ever their first encounter that had seemed so long ago. Katara looked up to see if she could find his eyes, which were still wandering about her features. She could only blush out of pure embarrassment as his eyes were still firmly locked onto the new revel of her sensual body. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and ran his fingers along the skin that has there.

"Aang no one has ever seen me before!" If Katara had ever thought she had been enbarresed before, her new found situation had now blown all other similar ones out the window.

"Wow you're so beautiful" the deep blush that was present on her face now turned to a light pink tent at hearing the reassuring heart felt words of the Avatar.

Katara slowly started to trace her fingers down the side of the Avatar, to run along the mucles of his upper chest before making their way down to his legs that were now spread apart in anticipation of the coming exploit that Katara was about to perform on his hard flesh. She proceeded to run her hand along his inner thigh and if she hadn't been looking at his face, Katara might have thought that he was having a spasm. His whole leg tensed unbearably and his mouth out a moan that he had tried so hard to suppress. At seeing how the light handed actions of a simple touch could cause such a intense reaction on behalf of Aang, Katara was now emboldened to take her endeavour that bit further.

Katara cautiously moved her right hand to softly run up his the rather large piece of attention grabbing flesh. If she had thought that his reaction before had been explosive this one would have made her thought that she had killed him, his whole body tensed and his hands had clenched into the sheets below him, his face on the other hand had sent a much different massage the gazing one of Kataras, one of great pleasure as she saw his eyes rolled back and his clenched teeth hissed out another moan this time this one was much louder! Katara could have only imagined that such light actions could have caused such a response.

Her hand was only gliding softly up the hard flesh but Aang's whole body seemed to be quivering. Aang was too young and fit for something bad to happen like dieing of pleasure shock. So Katara wagered that tightening her fingers wouldn't result in one. Aang probably felt like he was going to die of shock when her fingers wrapped tighter, but the sensation was that of pure pleasure rather than pain of any kind, this was indicated to Katara by the ever increasing groans that were coming from the Avatars lips. Katara continued her exploration for some time taking delight that every single touch caused an immense reaction.

As time passed the avatars breathing went from deep shallow ones to sharp rapid inhalations till finally Aang hand gripped her own and with one fluent movement flipped them around. A few seconds of deep breathing transpired between them. Katara thought that the avatars intentions now rested with the two of them joining together and becoming one, thou she wasn't that sure. Her perplexities were soon solved as she now felt His marked hand tracing its way down her breasts past her navel before it reached its wet destination. Katara gasped as she felt her folds being parted.

It was now Aang's turn to be surprised that such little actions would cause such a response. Aang now had a newfound delight that he really did enjoy Katara squirming at his touch beneath him. Aang's excitement only increased when he found a pee sized piece of skin that seemed to be so fantastically sensitive. The waterbenders back arched immediately at touching the spot.

Katara's lips let out an ecstatic cry as his fingers continued to stroke the hub of skin. At seeing how she reacted to his touch Aang decided to take his endeavour to a wicked level, and he moved his lips from breast to slowly trace down her stomach. He looked up to see if he would find a pair of objecting ones looking back at him, but judging by the sheer look of pleasure that had become apparent on her face Aang decided that it was indeed safe to continue.

Aang worked his way down till he was now eye level with the little spot of sensitive skin before placing his lips upon it with a kiss. Aang widened his eyes as he heard the cry's coming from her mouth. At the new found knowledge that he was now going to be spending a lot of time down there, and that she was definitely enjoying herself the avatar decided to take it a bit further. He slowly coaxed his tongue out to brush against the small piece of skin, but then the breath was suddenly knocked out of him when both of Kataras legs instantaneously wraped around his neck.

Aang gasped at his new found chock hold, thou soon noticed that even breathing on the tiny piece of skin caused great pleasure for the waterbender. Although at any other time Aang would have found Katara's adventurous side a big turn on, in this case it wasn't the same as he soon discovered that he was having trouble breathing. He tried to alert the wetting waterbender to her breath constricting predicament by placing his hand on her calf but to no avail. Of aang ever had a reason to brag, it was that he could now say that he died between a women's legs giving her pleasure! After a few moments of trying to regulate what ever breath Aang had left he found that ye could indeed breathe down there if he went in-time with Kataras constrictions of her legs.

As time passed a smile made its way onto the avatars face as he went to work with more zest on her nether regions. It was apparent to feel let alone see that the water bender was indeed enjoying herself immensely. The legs that were wrapped around his neck only got tighter as time passed, and as Aang moved his hand to run up her stomach he could feel that her breathing was extremely off-tempo. The room soon filled with the screams of his name emitting from Kataras mouth, and the pounding that had been present in his member came back with a force and this time it resonated through his entire body. At noticing the sudden pause in Aang's attentions Katara suddenly retracted her legs from their position that had been around his neck, and tended to her rather red headed boyfriend.

"Aang! I…I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Kataras words were cut short when the avatar pushed them both back onto the bed. Katara quickly found that her concerns were now fading out of her mind when she found the Avatar repositioning himself to enter her.

They kissed passionately, a sense of urgency growing every second there were locked together, Aang then closed off the space between their lower bodies as Katara felt him slowly entering her. Aang whimpered his he felt her inner muscles contacting around his own one sensually tight. Aang adjusted his position so that more weight was on the bed, so as to let Kataras body get used to the newly found intrusion. After a short time Aang found himself sliding in and out of her with ease, they were now anle to rock slowly against each other.

As time passed Aang's concentration was focused more and more on giving pleasure on their radiating lower bodies, he found that every time he pushed she would get tighter. Aang much desired this as every time he did push into her, her legs would wrap tighter around his waist, Aang whole body seemed to be cringing as Kataras moans got louder, they managed to work up an extremely fast pace that before would have been thought as being physically impossible it was only because of Aang's airbender like stamina that they could keep up such speeds.

Aang now was trying to avert his attention from their throbbing lower bodies by counting the faded spots the elaborately painted ceiling, before his body over rode his mind and he exploded in side of her, moments later and screaming of Aang! Indicated that she too was brought over the edge. Aang moaned hardly of the feeling of her muscles clenching around his own. The two benders were covered in a thin layer of sweat due to the work that had transpired between them. Kataras legs slid down his waist to fall limp onto the sheets below. Minutes later the two lovers were captured in the depths of their sleep, their dreams continuing were they had left off.

* * *

**Ok yal' so tell me what you all think: good, bad, makes you want to kill yourself, what? anyway I should have the next chapter up by next week I PROMISE if I dont you can all flame me! haha, but yea I would like to big credit the fic Avatar: The Wind And The Waves that g****ave me some major inspiration for finishing of the chapter I would seriously recommend checking it out! **


End file.
